Prey
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Sev a knight traveling to Anor Londo to seek the lord vessel. Is accused of killing the princess and Gwyndolyn puts a curse on him. This turns into a game of cat and mouse as he is hunted by a beast but with friendly darkwraiths aiding him he will be able to take on anything. Right?


AN: First horror fic yay! Hopefully it dosen't suck. I am using Sev from Legends in Lordran since he isn't a character that isn't seen to much and would fit more than some of my other characters.

The door to princess Gwynevere was wide open he saw her in her glory. Sev was the name of the knight he dawned Elite Knight armor and a Astora straight sword armor and weapon from his fallen friend Drake. He went and got the item from Gwynevere but when he turned around "AAAHHHHHH!" she was now dust. "How has a simple knight like you get past a captain of 4 the highest ranking knights and a executioner?" a voice talked to him from everywhere."Dosen't matter thou shall fall and will suffer for eternity." Sev had chills sent down his spine walking towards the door he entered from and saw the "true" Anor Londo."You I wish to speak with you!" it was Solaire hit eyes grow bright purple that is visible from the end of the hall Sev knew he was infected with "dark". Sev drew his hidden dagger and got closer "Get back NOW!" he was agroed and he drew his sword "Solaire were all friends here." he got up close to his face dark oozing from his eyes bloody clothes and helm cracks here and there."Really?" Sev got closer almost face to face and stabbed him and then stabbed his heart."I am sorry." he stabbed his friend in the face one last time and heard a little shreik. Picking up a little purple worm from his friend's skull "You made me killed my friend!" he squished it and got up and proceeded down the hall.

"You made it deity murderer I cast a curse upon thee" said Gwyndolyn as he vaporized. Sev rushed out the castle and tried to forget ever thing that damned castle. Sev was a Lost Izalith at the bonfire on one knee starring at the bonfire feeling empty. He saw 3 black figures one at a doorway one on a bridge and last one on a cliff."What the hell is that!" turning around he came face to face with a dark wraith Sev fell back "What" the wraith came closer on one knee face to face."You have a mark on you" he took off the glove showing the mark to Sev as he reached for his dagger."A curse has been put on you poor sod you have not so long before you are...hahahaha hunted by a beast" "Why are you here if your not going to kill me then?" "To protect you that is why me and my brothers are here I am Raika on the bridge is Gallus and the cliff that is Irios." Sev knew about dark wriaths he just thought all were bloodlusting murderers but they were a dark wraith "family". Sev nodded and ran off he had to slay something that was alive too long and it living any longer will cause more death and destruction."The bed of chaos still don't know what that means." Sev drew his sword and charged towards the middle but the long branches destroyed the floor in front of him."Shit I'll head the other way!" he ran jumping over a gap only to be knocked back "Ughh!" he let out a painful gasp and got back up proceeding to the left. He jumped over another crack and looked around seeing branches collapsing the floor in front of him."No she won't get me!" he sunk his sword into the floor and held the hilt with his life as he fell and the stabbed the cliff (You could say he was now a cliffhanger) "Shit I need to be more careful." climbing up he looked around the tree was not moving he proceeded to kill it by breaking here to sides and ended up waking her up.

"Damn she is up how am i going to get her now?" "She won't stand a chance against the four of us." said Raika pulling his sword out and nodding to Gallus."Finally some action I have been aching for this bring it you filthy wench!" Gallus said while unsheating his sword going for the kill. Irios bulled out a bow shooting the limbs."What kind of bark is the fucking thing made of!" Sev, Raika, Gallus ran straight at the final hole jumping the cracks."Gallus watch out!" Gallus was hit by the branch and knocked towards a wall."Keep running and it won't get you" Sev was determined to kill this beast more than ever so he went and broke the protective branches. He took his sword out and stabbed the beast "AAAAAHHHAHHHHHAAAAHAHHH". The bug screamed and the tree die. Irios carried a wounded Gallus "He will live but probably broke a few ribs." Sev looked at Gallus he felt sympathetic towards the dark wraith althought that mask was what they have for a face."You did good Sev hopefully the beast won't pursue you we will return in two days you have our fully respect we will come in your time of need we will fight for you." Sev smiled as they disappered and waved was this the start of his curse maybe or maybe not but all he knew was as long as they were by his side they will not go down easily.

Sev


End file.
